monster_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes v2.18
Notes v2.18 Greetings Trainers! We have patched in the following contents in v2.18 on Friday, 20 Oct 2017: |-|New Contents & Features= [ A. Town Hall ] There's a new Town Hall feature in the game in this update! #Today's Sales : Sales of items to help with progress will be refreshed everyday. Remember to check back to buy the best value deals. #Login Bonus and Consecutive Login Rewards : More attractive Daily Login Rewards. If you login on consecutive days, you get additional rewards that get better over time too! #Daily Missions : Complete missions to earn points to get a chest! New quests are added daily after completion. #Starter Missions : New mission for new comers, Complete the following missions to get rewards! #Event Missions : Complete Event missions to get exclusive rewards. These various missions are limited time and will change to challenge players over time. [ B. Login Rewards ] *All new exclusive 15 day rewards for new players! *Daily Login Rewards have been adjusted to reward consecutive logins. Login everyday to obtain better rewards! [ C. New Campaigns Quest ] Hooraay! Excited to know what happens to Indra and his comrades next? What will happen to sick Shivi? The story continues... new campaigns quests 80-92 and additional side quests are added into the game. Enjoy completing them! [ D. Skip Story ] Now trainers can skip all cutscenes on Monster Chronicles. Access this function from Home > Menu > Skip Story. [ E. Tutorial Improvements ] *Unload Cutscene - Initializing Screen Optimised and Refreshed with a new graphic *Added option to Skip Prologue **Increased size of "Tap to Start" Button *Reduced the number of Cutscenes [ F. New Weekly & Daily Packs ] We have prepared additional Weekly & Daily Packs! Weekly Packs contain 3-Star / 4-Star / 5-Star Monster Selectors (accessible via 'Shop') and Daily Packs contain Puff Shards, Food and other items (accessible via 'Today's Sales' in 'Town Hall'). |-|Features Revamp= [ A. Rebalanced Elemental Hall ] Hooray! The 1* - 2* Slimes from Elemental Hall higher stages have been removed and the Elemental Hall loot drops are balanced. [ B. Removed Announcement Popup ] Removed the announcement popup that appears after entering into the game and replaced it with 'Daily Login Rewards'. [ C. Removed Tree Energy in Shop ] The old Giant Tree Energy in Shop is removed as the Giant Tree 2.0: Tree of Tribulation does not require energy to play. You are encouraged to play more! [ D. Arena Challenge Popup in Giant Tree ] Initiate Online Play in Arena and a 'Challenge' prompt will appear in your potential opponents screens in the Giant Tree: Tree of Tribulation. [ E. Login rewards ] Now operates with 15 day cycle with countdown to a monster. Rewards are more attractive. Play daily to get more rewards! [ F. New Daily Quests ] Daily quests now show 3 per day, they will not disappear until completed. *Player can be refreshed for free once a day or additional times with gems. *Completed quests will auto-refresh after a day. *Completing daily now gives points which accumulate to give a bundle reward by the end. [ G. Giant Tree Updates ] The Giant Tree: Tree of Tribulation has been rebalanced to provide challenge and reward players. *At the end of battles, your monsters HP will be saved according to its lowest HP without any effects (such as healing) to provide balanced and fair play and progression. *Difficulty of enemy monsters can scale beyond level 140 to provide additional challenge to players. |-| Events= [ A. Saints' Flight ] For a limited time, you can add Reapia to your Monster Collection from Saints' Flight summoning event! *Event Start Date: Friday, 20 October 2017 (12:00 UTC+8) *Event End Date: Sunday, 05 November 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ How to Summon? ] #Tap on the "Summon" icon (located at the bottom right of your screen) #Choose Saints' Flight Good Luck everyone! [ B. All Saints' Day ] Participate in our new event "All Saints' Day" and add Skull Poochi and Zombie Metasha into your collection! *Event Start Date: Friday, 20 October 2017 (12:00 UTC+8) *Event End Date: Sunday, 05 November 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ How to participate? ] #Tap on Quest Icon (located at the bottom left of your screen) #Tap on "Event" #Choose "All Saints' Day" [ Event Notes ] #All enemy monsters gets revived if there are still surviving comrades 3 turns after one gets defeated. #Increased in chain effectiveness by 20%! Time to power up your Monsters and have FUN! [ C. Tactics V - Hit and Run ] BEWARE!!! Monsters are going berserk in Ometia! *Event Start Date: Friday, 03 November 2017 (12:00 UTC+8) *Event End Date: Sunday, 17 November 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ How to participate? ] #Tap on Quest Icon (located at the bottom left of your screen) #Tap on "Event" #Choose "Challenge Event" [ Event Notes ] #Puffs are not allowed. #Bonus damage for Slow Move and Fast Move skills #Receive BONUS XP if you complete event dungeon within 8 TURNS! What are you waiting for? Prepare your team to win! [ D. Master Vault III ] Coming Soon! Stay tuned! |-| Bug Fix= [ A. Giant Tree Helper Bug ] Previously, there was a bug when injured monster HP will reset back to the HP amount before the started. This bug has been fixed in this update. [ B. Daily Mission Bug Fixed ] Previously, there was a bug where some players were unable to collect the Chest Reward from the Daily Mission. This bug has been fixed in this update. Thank you.